The innovation relates to a measuring friction bearing, and particularly a measuring ball-and-socket joint, with slide elements arranged between the bearing rings or disks, whereby one or more slide elements is replaced by a force-measuring element.
Such measuring friction bearings are already known for determining the weight of receptacles that can tilt, such as crude iron mixers, converters, etc. The accuracy of measurement with known bearings is, however, insufficient for many applications. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a measuring friction bearing of the above-mentioned type, that has an improved measuring accuracy and consists of parts that can be manufactured cheaply and assembled readily.